Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological clock time calculating apparatus and a biological clock time calculating method for calculating biological clock time.
In recent years, an experiment for successively measuring bio-information, such as a body temperature, a blood pressure, and a quantity of physical activities, and for using the bio-information in health management or the like, has become flourished. It is known that the bio-information varies in a predetermined period, for example, on a daily, monthly, or yearly basis. It is known that such periodic variation of the bio-information appears in accordance with a biorhythm, and from the related art, various technologies for grasping the biorhythm, which, for example, measure and display the biorhythm, or evaluate the biorhythm are disclosed (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-158267, JP-A-2014-168492, and JP-A-5-3878). The biorhythm is mainly adjusted by a biological clock (which is also called a biological clock), and has a close relationship with an activity situation or health state of a living body, and thus, grasping the biorhythm has an important meaning in health management or the like.
However, in the technologies of the related art, such as JP-A-2010-158267, JP-A-2014-168492, and JP-A-5-3878, even when the biorhythm can be grasped, it is not possible to know the time of the biological clock in which the biorhythm is made.